


The Prince of Thieves

by fromstarlighttodust



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A chemist is what he started as, A wise chef, And a chef, And rich families suck sometimes, And sort of a chemist?, And then the cooking happened, Because birth families suck sometimes, Because people get hungry., Especially royal rich families, Even royal rich families, Everyone is a badass., Families of Choice, Not everyone is okay with those decisions, Otabek didn't need this drama, Random adorable children are adorable, Though he'll kill you if you tell him that, Yuri Plisetsky is also sort of adorable, Yuri doesn't need your approval., Yuri makes decisions, Yuuri is wise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-09-06 02:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16823212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromstarlighttodust/pseuds/fromstarlighttodust
Summary: Prince Yuri's life is perfect. Except how that isn't true, not even a little bit. This leads him to run away from his life of luxury and constriction, which ends with him joining a band of homeless ruffians led by the inscrutible Otabek. Who happens to be the same Otabek wanted for crimes against the crown, though that doesn't put too much of a damper on their relationship. But princes dont go missing without consequences, and will Yuri's new home survive the interference of his old one?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovelies! The wonderful [TheWaywardSong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWaywardSong) is my fantastic artist for this fic :3 Stay tuned to when her art comes out in chapter 4!  
> Also, much credit to my amazing roommate who knew what this fic was about when I had to write a summary and was like "I know I wrote this, but I have no idea what this fic is about.... Help." I'd never survive without your plot machining and your... general knowledge of what it is I write when I get lost in posting XD  
> Anywho. Enjoy :D

“You  _ will _ get married,” the King frowned at Yuri, who was all but vibrating with rage.

“Why are you trying to make me do this?” Yuri spat angrily.

“Be grateful we are bending to your will at all, Yura,” the King crossed his arms. “We went so far as to look for someone within your… Preferences. The neighboring kingdom has offered their Prince to be your suitor. This Alliance will strengthen our Kingdom.”

Yuri clenched his fists. “I don’t know this prince. You can’t make me do this!”

“You will find that I can,” the King turned away. “Return to your chambers and await a summons.”

Yuri growled low in his throat and stormed from the throne room. Like hell he was going to marry some random guy just because his parents wanted him to. No, Yuri would show them that they couldn’t just force him to do whatever they wanted. Instead of heading back to his apartments in the palace as he had been ordered, he snuck out of the servants’ entrances after wrapping a scarf around his head and face to mask his appearance. If they thought they could make him get married, then they could suffer while trying to find him, knowing that their own pig-headedness had lead to the loss of the sole heir to the throne.

Yuri headed to a nearby open-air bazaar and let himself get lost in the crowds, wandering aimlessly. In hindsight, he hadn’t really planned this through. He hadn’t brought anything with him except for the clothes on his back. He studied his wrists casually, mulling over the worth of his gold bracelets. They’d probably fetch a pretty penny if he sold them, maybe even enough to get a room for the night, maybe a week if he was both frugal and lucky. Yuri bit his lip. Actually, a room for the night probably was a waste of money. There were more important things, like food and water. Yuri glanced around as he pulled the bracelets off. He’d never been left to his own devices before. Objectively, he knew what he needed to do to stay alive, but how to go about it was another question altogether.

Approaching a vendor, he held out one of the bracelets. “How much bread can I buy for this?”

The vendor’s eyes widened. “I can give you twenty loaves for that, sir.”

Yuri nodded. He was pretty decently certain that the solid gold was worth a lot more than twenty loaves of bread, but what would he do with more than that? Bread went bad, he was pretty sure. “Throw in some canteens of water and it’s yours.”

The vendor nodded and wrapped up his order. As Yuri walked away, he spotted a secluded alley off to one side, and headed down that way. Settling himself on the dusty ground, he tore into one of the loaves and took a swig of water. It was liberating, he mused, to not watch his every movement to make sure that he was following ‘proper etiquette and royal procol’. As he ate, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

“What?” Yuri asked roughly. As he watched, two children stepped out of the shadows and bowed their heads shyly.

“Nothing, sir; sorry, sir,” the older of the two said nervously.

Yuri eyed them for a few moments before he sighed. “Are you hungry? Is that why you’re standing there eyeing me like a piece of meat?”

At Yuri’s harsh tone, the younger of the children nervously stepped closer to the older at Yuri’s rough tone as the older bit her lip and nodded at the question. “We mean no disrespect, sir.”

“I’m not a ‘sir’,” Yuri said finally then motioned for the children to come closer. “Come here; I won’t bite, and I’d be happy to share.”

“Really?” the little boy stuck his head out and his eyes grew as wide as Yuri held out a loaf of bread to each of them.

The children scurried forward and happily planted themselves on the dusty ground beside Yuri, apparently eager to devour their newfound treasure. Had either of them been looking at him, they would have seen Yuri’s demeanor visibly soften they ate. “Where do you live?” he asked.

The girl swallowed the big bite of bread she had been chewing, and shrugged. “Everywhere?”

“You’re homeless?” Yuri asked her, somewhat surprised. He knew that there had always been a little problem with poverty in the country, but these were innocent children.

The girl nodded. “When our momma died, the King seized out house and we didn’t have anywhere left to go.”

“The King?” Yuri raised his eyebrows. Surely his father hadn’t known about any of this.

The girl nodded and then her eyes drifted over Yuri’s attire. “But I’m sure there are plenty of good rich people, too,” she said hastily.

Yuri glanced down in surprise and frowned. “I’m not rich. Not anymore,” he said, then leaned in close and whispered. “I ran away. Don’t tell anyone.”

The children nodded solemnly. “Did your momma die, too?”

Yuri shook his head and offered the children a canteen, which they took. “No, but my parents were not nice to me. They expected me to do things I couldn’t do for them.”

“Don’t you have anywhere you can go?” the little boy asked.

Yuri nodded. “I was thinking of just staying around here for a while.”

“We could bring you to Home,” the boy said.

Yuri frowned in confusion “I thought you said you were homeless.” Yuri said, a question on his face.

“Home is just what it’s called. It’s where all the beggars go to sleep. We share our food and blankets and stuff, and take care of each other,” the girl replied.

Yuri narrowed his eyes. Was the poverty so bad that there was a whole underground society? Did anyone in the palace know about this? “Take me there. I have more bread I can give them.”

“You know, mister, you sound pretty mean, but you seem nice,” the little boy said.

Yuri frowned again. “I sound mean?”

The boy nodded. “He’s just like Beka, isn’t he?”

The girl smiled at the younger child. “He does remind me of Beka.”

“Who’s Beka?” Yuri asked as the children lead him through the streets.

“Beka keeps us safe,” the little girl replied. “He’s the protector of Home.”

Yuri blinked. Who was this man they spoke of? Why hadn’t Yuri heard of him before? “I’d like to meet this Beka.”

“If you stay in Home long enough, you will,” the girl replied. “He goes away for a while to get us more food and supplies but when he comes back he likes to spend time with all of us. I’m Sara, by the way. This is my brother, Mickey.”

Yuri smiled at the children, even as he began to wonder where they were going. They were almost at the outskirts of town at this point. “I’m Yu-” He paused. His real name could give him away. “Yurio. Call me Yurio.”

“How old are you?” The little boy asked.

“I’m 19,” Yuri replied.

“I’m 12 and Mickey is 10,” Sara replied as she pointed to an old abandoned mine shaft. “Here we are.”

“This is Home?” Yuri asked, curious.

“Yes, you’ll be safe here,” Sara replied. “There are bad people outside of Home that will hurt us. The guards and mean rich people, but also people who are like us but don’t live in Home. Being under Beka’s protection helps, but sometimes the bad people hurt us so we try not to stray too far from Home.”

“This Beka is pretty impressive isn’t he?” Yuri asked as he followed the children into the tunnel.

“He’s the strongest! I’m going to be just like him when I get big!” Mickey grinned enthusiastically.

“That sounds like an admirable goal,” Yuri agreed. “Woah.”

The mine shaft had ended and now Yuri found himself standing in what seemed to be an entire other world inside a large cave. There were torches lining the walls and what looked like shop stalls around the room, but it didn’t seem as though there was any money being exchanged. There were people laughing and smiling, talking happily together as they sat in makeshift dwellings around the cave.

“Mickey! Sara!” Another boy ran up to them.

“Hi, Emil,” Sara smiled and Mickey wrinkled his nose at the boy.

“Who’s your friend?” Emil looked at Yuri with wide eyes.

“This is Yurio,” Sara grabbed Yuri’s hand and he was momentarily surprised by her boldness before he remembered that here, he wasn’t the prince. “He’s like us.”

“Your clothes are so pretty!” Emil circled Yuri. “Did you steal them from someone rich?”

Yuri coughed slightly. “You could say that.”

“Come on, Yurio! We’ll give Momma the bread!” Sara pulled Yuri by the hand.

“Who’s Momma?” Yuri asked.

“Momma feeds everyone in Home,” Mickey said.

“Oh,” Yuri blinked as he was pulled up to one of the stalls and was surprised when the children addressed the man standing over a cooking pot.

“Momma! This is our friend, Yurio! He has bread,” Sara beamed happily.

The man blinked at Yuri through thick glasses. “Sara, Mickey, Emil, have you kidnapped a royal?” he said, sounding nervous.

“Royal?” Sara wrinkled her nose. “No, Yurio is homeless like us!”

“I’m a nobody,” Yuri said quickly, glaring at the man. “And I do have bread.”

Slowly the man nodded. “I’m Yuuri, but everyone here calls me Momma and I’ve stopped trying to get them not to,” he turned to the children. “Can you three get me a bit more wood for the fires?”

Sara, Mickey and Emil all skipped off happily as Yuri laid the bag with the bread on the table. “This is all I have,” he muttered.

As he moved to pull away, Yuuri reached out to grab his arm tightly, stalling out the blonde’s movement. Yuuri’s voice was quiet, but serious. “I don’t know why you’re here, prince, but if you don’t want people to know who you are, I’d lose the earring. I hope that you aren’t here to hurt us. We’re just trying to live peacefully.”

Yuri’s hand shot up to cover the earring dangling from his ear, bearing the royal insignia. Of course, how could he have forgotten. Only the royalty wore the insignia. “Don’t you dare-”

Yuri was cut off, though. “If I wanted to expose you, I would have already,” Yuuri said calmly. “I just thought I’d give you some advice. We are all here for our own reasons.”

Yuri carefully removed the earring and placed it into Yuuri’s outstretched hand. The brunette tucked it away into a cupboard high up. “I’m not a royal anymore. I left.”

Yuuri hummed softly. “I wasn’t aware that one could just walk away from that.”

“Well, I did,” Yuri crossed his arms. “Why are you here?”

Yuuri blinked owlishly at him again and then motioned to his face. “I’m Asian.”

“And?” Yuri narrowed his eyes.

“You don’t know much about your kingdom, do you?” Yuuri asked.

“Can you just answer the question?” Yuri demanded.

“There’s no employment here for people who don’t look like you, Yurio,” Yuuri said softly. “Before I knew it I had burned through all of my savings. I was lucky that Beka offered me a place to be.”

Yuri worried his lip. “That’s bullshit.”

“Isn’t it?” Yuuri smiled tightly. “I thought so, as well.”

“I wouldn’t let this happen,” Yuri growled.

“It’s too bad you have no power, then,” Yuuri said carefully.

Yuri huffed and looked away. “Who is this Beka, anyway? The kids were talking about him, too.”

“You’ve heard of him, I’m sure,” Yuuri replied.

“I’m sure I haven’t,” Yuri crossed his arms. “I’d know if I’d heard anything about a hero of the poor.”

“Well, as someone who was… Of your caliber before, you’ve probably heard of him differently,” Yuuri shrugged and turned back to the pots he was tending. “Beka is just a nickname we call him. His real name is Otabek. Otabek Altin, the protector of the people.”

Yuri instinctively bristled. He had heard of Otabek Altin. He was no hero, but a villian. Hailed as the country’s number one criminal, Altin was at the top of the most wanted list. He had committed more thefts than Yuri could count and was told to be a brutal murderer. There was no way that this was the man that Sara and Mickey had spoken about so warmly.

“I can tell by the look on your face that I’m not wrong,” Yuuri said. “Well, if I were you, I’d abandon my previous notions if you want to live here with us. Beka is the lord of Home, even if he detests being given a title.”

Yuri gritted his teeth. “If I want your opinion, I’d ask you for it.”

Yuuri narrowed his eyes at him for a second before stirring one of the pots. “That sounds about right for your upbringing.”

Yuri growled low in his throat. “So that’s it, then? Just going to judge me without getting to know me?”

“On the contrary,” Yuuri said softly. “I only say what I see.”

“We’re back!” Sara announced cheerfully, all three children, each with an armload of sticks, huddled around Yuuri. “Momma, did you figure out where to put Yurio to sleep?”

Yuuri shook his head. “He could stay with me, unless you want him.”

“We have a spare bed,” Mickey offered.

“It might be a bit small for Yurio,” Yuuri pointed out.

“You don’t have to worry about me,” Yuri crossed his arms.

“The people of Home look after each other,” Sara said firmly. “Come on, Yurio, you can live with us.”

Yurio smiled slightly as Sara took his hand and pulled him away from the stall. Questionable leadership aside, Yuri could see himself making a life here. He’d never felt so free before, so easily accepted, so… So much like he wasn’t anyone important. It was a feeling he would give his life to keep. Yuri snorted to himself. In a way, he had given his life. Crown Prince Yuri was dead and now there was just the homeless Yurio.

As the children chattered at him, Yuri made a promise to himself. No matter what the future held for him, he would protect these precious kids. Life hadn’t been fair to them in the past, clearly, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t look after them from now on.


	2. Chapter 2

Life in the underground was hard. Yuri grew accustomed to being cold, to huddling with the children at night, to sleeping in a pile to share warmth. He began to expect being pushed around and spat on by the people who thought of beggars as second class citizens. He grew used to being dirty, water too precious a resource to clean himself regularly. He began to loath his own family and their policies that had lead to people having to live in such conditions.

Yuri quickly sold all of his bracelets to help support Home as best he could and then turned to begging with the children. Yuuri loaned him clothes so he would look more the part. Despite the fact that he kept his hair and face covered, Yuri was nervous being in public. There was a chance that someone would recognize him and drag him back to the palace. Even though life in the underground wasn’t easy, Yuri quickly grew to love it, to love the people in Home. In Home, he felt like be belonged for the first time, more so than he had ever felt in the palace.

Sara was excellent with braids and helped Yuri tie his long hair back and away from his face so it wouldn’t peek out from under his head scarf. Despite the fact that he was begging with children, Yuri received a remarkable amount offers from pervy old men to exchange money for sex. He was sure to tell each and every one exactly where they could stick it.

“How much have we made today?” Yuri asked the children after a long day.

Sara meticulously counted out the change they had gotten and held it out to Yuri. “I think we have enough to get some meat. Momma would be excited if we could bring some back with us!”

Yuri smiled behind his scarf. “Alright. I’ll go see if I can buy some. You three go wait for me in the alley.”

Yuri made quick work of getting meat from the vendor, but when he returned to the alley, the kids weren’t there. He felt fear rising, but shoved it down. Maybe they had just wandered off. “Sara? Mickey? Emil?” He called as he walked further down the alley. He carefully pulled the scarf from his face and called out to the kids again, knowing the fabric sometimes muffled his voice.

“Leave us alone! We don’t have any money!”

Yuri’s head turned as he heard Sara’s voice coming from an adjacent alley. He sped up his steps and saw Sara bravely trying to protect the two younger boys as three grown men kept them cornered down the dead end. Yuri’s brain immediately clicked. These must be the bad people Sara and Mickey had told him about before.

“Don’t play dumb with me, kid,” the apparent leader of the thugs said. “We saw you begging all day.”

Sara’s gaze flickered to Yuri and her eyes widened at the unbridled rage swirling in Yuri’s green orbs. “You shouldn’t mess with us. We have a protector,” she said quietly.

“Beka isn’t around, is he? He’s on one of his crusades, isn’t he? And when was the last time the lieutenant left Home? We don't have anything to fear out here from him,” The thug spat. “No one is going to save some snivelling kids.”

Yuri growled and stormed forward, ripping one of the thugs back so hard he slammed into the wall and positioned himself between the children and the thugs. “I won’t let you hurt them.”

The lead thug looked surprised for a moment before he sneered. “What’s a little guy like you going to do?”

Yuri bristled. It was true that his frame was on the delicate side, but he had been trained to fight since he was big enough to hold a sword. These thugs didn’t stand a chance if only Yuri could find a weapon. However, the kids were a problem, too. He could protect himself, no problem, but with three foes he didn’t know if he could keep them safe, as well. He growled again and took a defensive stance, shielding the children from the thugs. “Stay away from us,” he hissed out.

And then it happened. From behind the lead thug, a hand shot out and wrapped around the man’s neck. “Those children are under my protection,” a low voice rumbled. “Those who reside in Home are not to be touched by the likes of you.”

“Beka,” the thug gasped out as he was tossed to the side and Yuri’s eyes landed on a short, dark haired man. He recognized him almost immediately from the wanted posters all around. Otabek Altin was standing there, looking almost nonchalant as his unreadable eyes swept over Yuri in front of the children.

“And it seems like a fierce tiger has taken to looking after the little ones for me,” he said softly. “I would leave now, if you know what’s best for you.”

The thugs quickly scrambled to their feet and scurried off down the alley. Otabek turned to them, his dark eyes looking them over carefully. Yuri felt oddly exposed under that gaze.

“Beka!” Sara said happily and ran forward from behind Yuri who was still in a protective stance. She leapt into the stoic man’s arms, who indulgently patted her on the head and let her cling to him.

“Are you all unhurt?” He asked, his voice much gentler than it had been to the thugs.

“We’re alright! Yurio looked after us until you showed up,” Mickey came around Yuri as well and grinned at Otabek.

Otabek’s eyes locked onto Yuri again and they flickered with something that Yuri couldn’t identify. “Did he now?”

“Yeah!” Emil now, too, was clustering around Otabek. “Yurio is totally awesome. He’s really good at begging. We got enough to get meat today!”

“Did your trip go well?” Sara asked, brightly. The kids seemed oblivious to the tension that crackled between Yuri and Otabek as the two continued to stare at one another. 

Tearing his eyes away, Otabek looked down at Sara, who was still clinging to him. “It went well. I brought home plenty of money to take care of us.”

Sara beamed at him. “We knew you would!”

“Why don’t you all head back to Home to see what I managed to get from the fat aristocrats,” Otabek said, his voice taking an almost dangerous edge. “I would like to get to know your friend.”

“Yurio is nice,” Sara grinned at Yuri. “We found him in the streets a few weeks back. He had nowhere to go.”

“Is that so?” Otabek narrowed his eyes slightly at Yuri before patting Sara on the head again. “Run along, hm?”

Sara, Mickey and Emil left without even a second of hesitation, leaving Yuri alone with Otabek Altin. Yuri felt a shiver run up his spine as he instinctively took a step back, pressing himself against the wall behind him, allowing his face to contort into a snarl. “Leave me alone!”

Otabek’s eyes narrowed again as he tucked his hands into his pockets. “Why are you here,  _ Yurio _ ?”

Yuri hissed in the back of his throat at the way his fake name rolled off of Otabek’s tongue.  _ He knew _ . “Someone had to look out for those kids,” he spat.

“Those who reside in Home look out for each other. The children don’t need a wayward prince to look after them. Or do they not know the company they keep?” Otabek spoke quietly, calmly as opposed to Yuri’s obvious anger, but he was radiating undeniable power.

“I don’t know who you think I am, but just like everyone else in Home, I’m just looking for a place to be,” Yuri muttered. Breaking the eye contact, Yuri turned his eyes to the ground.

“On the contrary, I know who you are. Crown Prince Yuri, I would recognize the fierceness in your eyes anywhere. Why are you here?” Otabek took two large steps forward, boxing Yuri in.

Yuri looked up and locked eyes with the criminal in front of him again. “Who cares who I was before? I’m just Yurio, the guy who looks after the kids.”

Otabek studied Yuri for a few moments before he reached out slowly and Yuri flinched, expecting to be hit, but instead Otabek gently tucked Yuri’s scarf back across his mouth and nose, hiding his face. “Home doesn’t discriminate. If you need help, Home will stand beside you. If you don’t have anywhere to go, Home will open their doors to you. If you’re alone, Home has a family for you.”

Yuri blinked at Otabek. Everything he had grown up knowing about this man told him to run, to get away and call the guard. According to everything he thought he knew, this man was evil incarnate. And yet, Yuri was looking into soft brown eyes that matched well with the gentle hand that had put his scarf into place to hide his identity. He was looking at a man hailed as a protector in the underground Yuri had began to dare call home. He was looking at a man that the children Yuri cared deeply for had greeted like a hero. Yuri sunk to his knees in front of Otabek. “Please, don’t send me away. I don’t want anyone to know who I am, I ran from the palace of my own volition. Momma already knows and let me stay. I just… Please, I won’t put Home in danger. Let me stay.”

Otabek looked down at him for a few seconds before turning away. “Your secret is safe with me. As usual, Momma is too perceptive for his own good. You were prepared to put your life on the line to look after the children and as far as I’m concerned that makes you part of Home already. Come, Momma will be happy to see that meat.”

Yuri relaxed and stood, following Otabek down the street. “I could have protected them if you hadn’t shown up, you know.”

“I’m sure you could have,” Otabek snorted softly. “But it seems as though I was gone for too long. JJ’s thugs are getting more brazen. They had to be reminded who it is who looks after Home.”

“Why were you gone so much time?” Yuri asked.

Otabek’s eyes shot to Yuri for a moment before he looked ahead of himself again. “The royalty has changed it’s supply lines to attempt to thwart my efforts, sending less at once, further away. I have to travel for days to camp out new roads in order to get the things Home needs to survive.”

Yuri narrowed his eyes. “No they didn’t. The new supply lines are decoys. They have less on them because it’s excess. That’s basically what they’re willing to sacrifice to you. The usual supply runs still go straight through town, but they’re dressed as merchants.”

Otabek stopped walking and turned to Yuri. “Are you sure?”

“Of course I’m sure. I can point them out to you if you promise not to kill the runners,” Yuri replied.

Otabek frowned. “We don’t kill people.”

Yuri opened his mouth, but no sound came out for a few moments. “They made up a whole lot of lies about you, didn’t they?”

Otabek snorted again. “Of course they did. I keep taking their money and food.”

As Yuri and Otabek descended into Home, Otabek held out his hand. “Call me Beka, by the way. Just like ‘Yurio’ it’s a way to keep the guard off of my back.”

Yuri smiled and nodded, shaking Beka’s hand. Together they walked up to Yuuri’s stall. “Momma, I brought you meat!”

“Ah, thank you, Yurio,” Yuuri smiled at the blonde and then turned to Otabek. “Welcome back, Beka. I see you’ve met our latest addition.”

Otabek nodded. “I have.”

As Yuuri and Otabek spoke, Yuri saw the pile of goods and money near the center of the cave. It wasn’t a lot, but something in particular caught his eye. He narrowed his eyes as he studied one of the boxes sitting off to the side. There was something off about it, and he wasn’t sure what it was until he saw Emil wander over to it and pick it up. He saw a mark carve into the otherwise plain wood and fear shot through him. Yuri charged forward, snatching to box out of the boy’s hands.

“Don’t touch that!” Yuri growled out.

“Yurio?” Emil looked up at him, startled.

Yuri took a deep breath and clutched the box to himself. “You can’t open this.”

“Yurio,” Yuuri’s voice called out from behind him. “We share everything in Home, you know that.”

“No, not this,” Yuri turned around and marched back to the stall, placing the box on the table. “No one can open this box. Look here, at this marking. This marking is used to warn the runners not to look inside when taking inventory. This box is one of two things and neither of them are good. One, it had a potent juice that the royal trackers train their hawks to detect from miles away, probably in a bottle that breaks as soon as the lid is lifted or two, it has an explosive inside it, also activated when opened. I’d say the royalty wants you pretty badly, Beka.”

“It could only be one of those things?” Otabek asked.

“Yes, look,” Yuri ran his finger over the left side of the mark. To an untrained eye, they just looked like lines, but Yuri knew exactly what each one meant. “The right side means ‘don’t open’, but this left part means ‘don’t deliver’. There’s no reason for the runner to be carrying this box unless they expected something to happen some time between pick up and delivery. It’s a trap.”

“You know an awful lot about this,” Otabek raised an eyebrow at Yuri.

Yuri huffed and glanced around before leaning in and whispering. “It was my idea to add the markings. My father was mulling over it for quite some time, especially after a runner accidentally opened a trap box when doing inventory.”

“And as far as they know, you were kidnapped so there’s no reason for them to change their systems,” Otabek replied thoughtfully.

Yuri raised his eyebrows. “What?”

“Haven’t you heard the rumors? The Crown Prince was kidnapped,” Otabek replied. “There’s word of it all over the streets.”

Yuri rolled his eyes. “Let me guess, you kidnapped m--him?”

“I have heard that rumor,” Otabek nodded. “But there are several other candidates as well, such as the leader of the men you met in the alley today.”

Yuri’s face contorted back into a snarl. “Who were those assholes, anyway? Who’d pick on some innocent little kids?”

Otabek sighed. “Not all people who live on the street are like us.”

“So, what, they were from an… Opposing faction?” Yuri wrinkled his nose.

“You could say that. You know all of those lies that you’ve been told about me? Those are the guys that actually commit them. We don’t get along.”

“JJ’s men?” Yuuri asked softly and he looked disgruntled when Otabek nodded. “They’ve been brazen lately.”

“Hopefully they’ll fall back into the shadows now that I don’t have to leave anymore,” Otabek said.

“How will we survive if you don’t leave?” Yuuri furrowed his brow.

“According to Yurio, what I’ve been raiding are decoys,” Otabek studied Yuri as he spoke. “The normal supply runs are disguised within the city itself.”

“This could be a game changer,” Yuuri looked surprised.

“Apparently my past can come in handy,” Yuri replied with a huff. “We can do a raid as early as tomorrow.”

Otabek nodded. “Sounds like a plan.”


	3. Chapter 3

“That one,” Yuri whispered, nodding towards a merchant rolling his cart through the center of the marketplace.

Otabek, adorned in a scarf like Yuri watched the merchant as he passed. “Positive?”

Yuri sent him a look, feeling a bit of anger raising its head at the lack of trust he kept receiving. “Are you going to question me every time I say something?”

Otabek’s eyes shot to Yuri for a moment before he made a subtle motion down the alley behind them. “No, I have no reason to doubt you. You’ve already proven yourself to be loyal to Home.”

Yuri felt something undefinable and warm inside him swell at Otabek’s words and he straightened his back. “How do you want to do this?”

“You said you can fight,” Otabek eyed him. “Show me. This is going to be as small scale an operation as we can make it. We don’t want to draw in any civilians if we can help it.”

Yuri nodded. “Let’s do this.” 

Yuuri appeared from the shadows behind them and smiled slightly. “I’m ready, as well.”

“Momma?” Yuri tilted his head to the side. “What are you doing here?”

“Momma was a chemist before coming to this country,” Otabek replied. “He’s also a skilled warrior.”

“I was a soldier for some time in my home country,” Yuuri supplied. “It didn’t do well for my anxiety, though and I had to retire prematurely. I’m much better suited to looking after people.”

“Before we thought the supply lines were changed, Momma would assist on all of our missions,” Otabek added. “He’s also the reason that Home isn’t bothered all that much when I’m away.”

“We’re all full of surprises, aren’t we,” Yuri raised his eyebrows.

“Some more than others,” Yuuri smiled and secured a scarf around his own face. “Just the three of us, then?”

Otabek nodded. “No casualties.”

“Of course,” Yuuri nodded and set off, blending into the crowd.

“Follow my lead, Yurio,” Otabek said softly and then headed off.

Despite never having worked together before, Yuri and Otabek fell into rhythm with one another, reading each other’s body language and without saying a word, approached the cart in perfect synch. As Otabek moved to the merchant himself, Yuri branched off and caught the eye of Yuuri in the crowd, subtly motioning to one of the pedestrians near the cart. Yuuri nodded in response and they both turned to Otabek who moved as soon as he saw the other two in position. Otabek drew a sword and pointed it at the merchant.

“Give us everything,” his low voice rumbled.

Simultaneously, the other two moved on the pedestrians that Yuri had pointed out. They had tried to lunge forward and interviene, cementing Yuri’s indication that they were actually soldiers in disguise. Yuri wrapped an arm around his target’s neck and pulled the man’s weapon before shoving him to the ground and pointing the blade at its owner.

“Stay down,” he commanded.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noted Yuuri taking down the soldier with a precise series of punches and kicks. Yuri turned his eyes back to Otabek who was still looking at the merchant.

“Sir- I- I don’t-” The merchant was stuttering.

Yuri caught sight of movement behind Otabek. Another soldier that he hadn’t been able to identify darted forward. “Behind you!” Yuri shouted and before Otabek could react, Yuuri had flown forward, throwing a small ball at the ground in front of the soldier.

“Don’t inhale!” He commanded and Otabek turned and swung his sword towards the growing crowd of pedestrians, driving them back and away from the small explosion as gas poured out of the ball, rendering the soldiers unconscious. He coughed a bit as he turned back to the cart and frowned.

“I breathed some in,” he said in a matter of fact tone as his knees seemed to quake, struggling to hold him up.

“Take the whole cart,” Yuri barked to Yuuri. They both dove forward, each grabbing a different target. The brunette taking the cart and the blonde catching Otabek before his legs gave out on him. “I’ve got you,” he muttered as he half dragged Otabek down a nearby alley.

Yuuri pulled the cart down the alley, as well, blocking access from the market. “Sorry, I’m so sorry, I should have given better warning, Beka, I’m so sorry.”

Otabek coughed again and shook his head. Yuri blinked a few times and then took a deep breath. “We know it wasn’t intentional, Momma. How do we fix it? The guard will be on us soon.”

Yuuri’s hands shook as he pulled a small vial out of his pocket. “This will negate the effects…” he muttered, but he couldn’t get the lid off the bottle with how his fingers were practically vibrating.

Yuri gently took the bottle from the brunette and uncapped it. “Does he drink it or what?”

“No! No, that might kill him,” Yuuri almost shouted. “He just needs to inhale it.”

Yuri nodded and pulled the scarf from Otabek’s face to hold the bottle under his nose. The man’s eyes widened slightly as he inhaled and he coughed again before shaking off the dull look in his eyes.

“What was that gas anyway?” Yuri asked. “Poison?”

Yuuri shook his head, taking deep breaths to try and calm himself down. “Sleeping gas. The worst that will happen is those soldiers will be waking up with a bit of a headache.”

Yuri nodded. “It was very effective. I’ve never seen something like that.”

“Momma’s specialty is making concoctions like that,” Otabek said, pushing the away Yuri’s hand with the vial and standing slowly. “If it wasn’t for the fact that no one would employ him, he could be a great asset to the country.”

“I can also make very effective healing tonics…” Yuuri rubbed the back of his neck.

Yuri pursed his lips turned to the cart. “I see. Let’s get everything out of this cart and move. We’re running out of time.”

Otabek nodded and slowly approached the cart. They loaded all of the goods into their satchels and turned away even as shouting could be heard on the other side of the cart in the market. As they set off in the other direction, Yuri noticed that Otabek was moving slowly.

“Momma, how long does it take for this to fully wear off,” Otabek asked.

Yuuri bit his lip. “It can take a few hours. The remedy only restores basic mobility and full consciousness.”

Otabek nodded and they started down the alley as Yuri heard the soldiers yelling, telling each other to go around. He took a deep breath and turned back to the others. “They’re coming around. We won’t get away.”

“Take the supplies and go. Leave me behind,” Otabek said immediately.

“We can’t leave you!” Yuuri looked worried. “You’re the lord of Home. Without you JJ’s gang would overrun us.”

“Both of you could keep it safe,” Otabek said softly. “And if you don’t leave me, we will all be caught.”

Yuri bit his lip and turned to Yuuri. “Can you take everything?”

Yuuri hesitated and then nodded. “I can.” 

“Good, take it all and go straight for Home. Beka and I will catch up,” Yuri pulled the bag over his head and handed it to Yuuri. Otabek handed his over as well while looking curiously at Yuri.

“What are you doing, Yurio?” Otabek asked.

“Keeping you out of jail,” Yuri said. “Call it a thank you for letting me stay.”

Yuuri looped tha bags over himself and smiled weakly at the other two. “I’ll see you guys soon. Stay safe,” he said and then turned and ran away from them.

After Yuuri was gone, the blonde turned to Otabek. “Stop pretending to be strong. I can tell you’re about to fall over.”

Otabek snorted. “That obvious?”

“Yeah, now let me help you,” Yuri carefully wrapped his arm around Otabek’s waist and pulled the smaller man against him. Despite the fact that Yuri had a few inches on Otabek, he could feel that the smaller man was built like a bull.

Otabek was stiff for a moment before he relaxed and let Yuri support his weight. “We can’t lead them to Home.”

Yuri nodded and took off as fast as he could, almost dragging Otabek with him, taking random turns to try and lose their pursuers. No matter what Yuri tried, they seemed to be gaining and he was starting to feel a bit desperate. Yuri was trying to zig zag his way to Home, trying not to stray too far, but the soldiers stayed on them.

“Stop!” A voice yelled and Yuri froze as he felt all of Otabek’s muscles grow taunt as well.

Yuri glanced at Otabek out of the corner of his eye and saw the wheels turning in the raven’s head. Yuri knew, he  _ knew _ that Otabek was trying to figure out how to get Yuri out of this situation. Yuri growled low in his throat and reached around, drawing Otabek’s sword from its sheath before leaning Otabek against the wall and he turning to glare at the soldiers.

“Don’t come any closer!” He growled.

The soldiers all had weapons drawn as well, and while Yuri was outnumbered he’d faced worse odds in training. He laughed softly under his breath. He was about to find out of the soldiers really went easyon him because of his status. He had always suspected that they did, but he couldn’t prove it until now.

Swinging the sword around with expert precision, he readied himself in defensive stance. Otabek’s hand shot out and rested on Yuri’s shoulder. “No deaths.”

Yuri shot a dark glance to him. “Who do you think I am?”

Otabek nodded in response and then the soldiers charged. Yuri fended off the first two without problem before he started to struggle a bit. He fought as hard as he could but one managed to slip past him and before he could even react, the soldier was holding Otabek with a sword to his neck.

“Drop the weapon!” the soldier said.

Yuri slowly lowered the blade. “Don’t,” he warned.

“Where’s the goods, you damn thieves?” The soldier spat and Otabek choked as the sword pressed firmly into his neck. Yuri saw red as a small line of blood trickled down the shorter man’s neck.

“Don’t!” He yelled. “Let him go,  _ now _ .”

“Who are you to tell a royal soldier what to do?” the man retorted.

Yuri took a slow, deep breath and then made eye contact with Otabek. “Thank you for everything you’ve done for me and I fear I’m going to make things harder for you now, but I can’t let you die.”

Otabek shook his head and choked out. “Don’t do it.”

“Home needs its lord,” Yuri responded and reached up to unfasten the scarf around his mouth and nose.

“Home needs all of its leadership and you’re part of it now,” another voice called and Yuuri turned to see Yuuri standing down the other end of the alley.

“Momma?” Yuri gasped and Yuuri grinned at them before waving at the soldiers.

“I know where all the goods are, if you’d just follow me,” the brunette announced.

The souldiers hesitated and it was the opening that Yuri and Otabek needed. Yuri tossed the sword forward and Otabek caught it smoothly before he turned and punched to remaining soldier in the face repeatedly as the raven contorted, throwing the soldier holding him off balance before flipping him over and pointing the sword at him.

“Stay,” Otabek commanded.

The soldier held up his hands in fear and defeat and Otabek stumbled slightly, Yuri rushing to catch him. “Let’s go.”

As they escaped the area, Otabek smiled slightly at Yuuri. “Thanks for the rescue, Momma.”

“Any time,” Yuuri replied. “Though I thought you might not need me with the way our fierce Yurio was fighting.”

“If you insist on calling me the lord of Home, you both are right below me,” Otabek said.

“I’m just… A deterrent to anyone who knows where Home is and wants to hurt us,” Yuuri replied. “But Yurio… He could fill the role you wanted me to.”

Otabek nodded. “Yurio, how do you feel about being my second in command?”

Yuri raised an eyebrow. “Can you trust me enough? I’m one of them, you know.”

“You were, but now you’re one of us,” Otabek replied. “And I need someone who can watch my back. You were willing to give away your identity to protect Home and me. That’s enough for me.”

Yuri smiled. “I have already offered you my loyalty, Beka.”

“It’s decided then,” Otabek said as they reached the entrance to Home. “Now, I think I need to sleep for a while.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know I said that there was supposed to be art in this chapter, but because of unforeseen circumstances my artist couldn't get it to me. Who knows, maybe one day I'll update it with art should she ever be able to get it to me, but for now, please enjoy the rest of the story :3

Over the next few months, Yuri became known as the mysterious stranger always standing at Beka’s side. Royal soldiers and street thugs alike grew to fear him, his mere presence as threatening as Beka’s. He lacked Yuuri’s hesitation but held all of Beka’s compassion and determination. Yuri was proud to call Home the place he hailed from. His previous life of luxury was all but forgotten as he fully embraced the new family that was kinder and warmer than any he had known before.

Yuri also found friendship with Yuuri and Otabek, something he never truly realized that he didn’t have before. He found himself realizing that he would lay down his life for them, especially Otabek, who was now as much his hero as he was Mickey’s. Otabek was nothing like the rumors he had heard in the palace, he was strong and kind and just. Otabek deserved so much more than this life and given him. Everyone in home deserved better, Yuri knew.

Despite Beka’s substantial street influence, no one could have predicted the lengths the crown would go to recover their prince. Not even Yuri could have predicted their cruelty, so when, on a normal day of begging the children and Yuri noticed a large group of thugs moving towards Home, they weren’t prepared.

“There’s nothing else that way…” Yuri muttered.

“Why would the bad people go to Home?” Sara asked curiously.

“I don’t like this,” Yuri replied and stood, dusting off his knees. “Come on, let’s head back early today.”

By the time Yuri and the children reached the entrance to Home, they could hear yelling and the clash of weaponry from inside. Sara immediately began to run forward, but Yuri caught her and pulled her back.

“No, I need you three to go hide,” Yuri demanded.

“But-” Mickey started, but Yuri cut him off.

“I will go help them, but I need to know you guys are safe,” Yuri said, his voice short and curt, trying to assert authority. “Go now. Hide.”

The three nodded and turned and ran back towards town as Yuri continued down the tunnel to Home. He moved slowly, unsure of what to expect until he could see the tunnel widening to the cave. His eyes widened as he saw a few people sprawled out, a few members of Home clearly killed where they stood. His eyes shot around until he caught sight of Yuuri, valiantly fighting while protecting some of the weaker, older residents of Home. He could hear fighting further in the cave, out of sight, and knowing it had to be Beka fighting he wanted to run to the lord of Home’s side, but he knew he was needed here first.

Yuri ran up to one of the thugs and grabbed him by the hair, pulling him back and off balance as he plucked the sword out of his hands, his grip weakened in surprise. Tossing the man as hard as he could, letting the man’s head collide harshly with the stone floor of Home, he turned and stood alongside Yuuri.

“Good to see you, Yurio,” Yuuri said, panting a bit as he fended off another attack.

“What’s happening, Momma?” Yuri asked, fighting back, using the blunt back end of the sword he has taken to keep and hits he made from being lethal.

“Apparently,” Yuuri grunted out as he took down another thug. “The crown is under the impression that we are holding the crown prince and hired JJ’s crew to come get him.”

Yuri balked for a moment before he helped Yuuri take down the last thug before he turned to him with wide eyes. “This is because of… Of…” 

Yuuri silenced him with a look. “We need to go and help Beka. He’s alone back there, he tried to draw as many of them with him as possible to let those unable to fight escape. He needs you, Yurio. I have to get these people out of here.Take this and throw it onto the enemies. It will cause temporary paralysis, but make sure you don’t get any on yourself of Beka.”

Yuri nodded and took the vial from Yuuri’s hand. “Be careful, Momma.”

Yuuri smiled. “You too, Yurio.”

They set off in opposite directions, Yuuri with the people towards the exit and Yuri towards the sound of battle further in Home. Once he rounded the corner of stalls, he saw Beka, breathing hard as he fought more thugs than should be possible for one person. The sweat that was pouring down his brow was indication enough for Yuri that Otabek was tiring. He snuck forward, unnoticed for the moment before he splashed the thugs within reach with the mixture Yuuri had given him. The all cried out as their muscles locked, falling to the ground with thuds.

Yuri drew his blade and worked through the surprised enemies from one side as Otabek fought from the other, until they met in the middle. “I see you ran into Momma,” Otabek panted out, nodding towards the still paralyzed thugs.

Yuri slowly sunk to his knees in front of Otabek. “They came here for me. I caused this.”

Otabek’s eyes hardened a bit. “This is not your fault. There were other parties that could have put an end to this before it ever reached us.”

“Regardless,” Yuri buried his face into his hands, trying to hold back tears that threatened to fall at the memory of the innocent blood that had been spilled today. “They were looking for me.”

Otabek reached out and placed a gentle hand on Yuri’s shoulder. “Home looks out for anyone who lives within it. We would have fought just as hard for anyone who resides here.”

Yuri looked up at him, his eyes shining with tears that were beginning to gather in the corners of his eyes now. “They won’t stop trying, will they?”

Otabek flinched slightly and shook his head. “It is unlikely.”

“I could put a stop to it,” Yuri replied softly.

“That is not something anyone would ask you to do, Yuri,” Otabek repiled.

Yuri gaped at the way his true name rolled off of Otabek’s lips, for the first time without any sense of threat. Despite the situation, it warmed Yuri inside, a sound he never realized he was desperate to hear until this moment, but it also somehow steeled his resolve. “But as you would protect me I want to keep Home safe.”

Otabek hesitated for a few moments before he took a slow, deep breath. “I can’t lie and say you wouldn’t be able to do much good if you returned to the palace. Having been here, seen what it’s like at the bottom, you could do more than any of us with the position of power you could reclaim than anyone at this level could.”

Yuri bit his lip and nodded. “I could help you all.”

Otabek sighed and helped Yuri to his feet. “I will miss you.”

“It doesn’t have to be the last time we see each other,” Yuri replied.

“Ah, but of you are seen associating with me, how much credibility would you lose?” Otabek pointed out.

Yuri frowned. “That is true…” 

Otabek nodded. “I’ll walk you to the palace gates.”

Yuri nodded as he let Otabek lead him out of Home. Sara, Mickey and Emil all immediately swarmed him. “They said we kidnapped the crown prince, Yurio! Can you believe that!” Sara said indignantly.

Yuri felt his eyes fill with tears again as he fell to his knees and hugged the children to him. “I’m sorry, guys. I’m going to have to go away.”

“What?” Emil looked distraught as he was captured with the other two kids in Yuri’s embrace.

“Let me protect you all one last time, alright?” Yuri pulled back and smiled at the three of them. “I can keep you all safe.”

“Yurio?” Mickey asked in a small voice. “Where are you going.”

When Yuri hesitated, Otabek stepped forward. “We should head out, Prince Yuri,” he said softly.

Sara’s hands flew up to her mouth as the other two openly gaped. Yuri looked at them sadly. “I won’t let anyone hurt you again, I promise.” 

And with that, they were on the move. Otabek and Yuri moved together in silence until they reached the palace gates. Once there, Yuri reached up and removed the scarf from his face, turning to the guards that had bristled at their approach.

“I wish to see my father,” Yuri said, his eyes turning cold as he observed them. The guards gasped as Yuri stood in front of them, unwinding the scarf entirely and untying his hair so it hung free.

Otabek took a step back and Yuri turned to him. “Beka…” The look in Yuri’s eyes softened. “Take care of them. Take care of Home.”

“Yuri,” Otabek whispered. “I-”

But they were cut off as the gates opened and more soldiers streamed out of the palace grounds to surround both Yuri and Otabek. Yuri bristled and took a step forward, commanding power poured out of him.

“Stand down!” Yuri commanded.

“With all due respect, it’s your father’s orders, your highness,” one of the soldiers said.

Yuri took a step forward, only to find a spear pointed at his chest. “How  _ dare _ you,” he growled.

“I’m sorry, your highness, but we were instructed to restrain you if necessary,” the soldier said stiffly.

“Yuri,” Otabek said slowly as he raised his hands. “It’s fine. I’m fine. Go to your father and don’t forget what you promised us.”

Yuri’s face remained contorted into a snarl, but he stepped back in defeat and didn’t argue as he and Otabek were escorted in seperate directions. Once in front of his father, however, Yuri let loose all of the anger he had held inside.

“I demand you free Beka!” Yuri nearly shouted as soon as he walked into the throne room.

“Yuri, there you are, my errant son,” the king turned to Yuri, completely ignoring his demands.

“Father, Beka has done no wrong,” Yuri clenched his fists, trying to contain himself.

“On the contrary, Otabek Altin has kept my beloved son captive while he continued to terrorize the good, tax paying citizens of this country,” the king waved his hand dismissively.

“He did nothing of the sort!” Yuri spat angrily.

“I’d watch what you say next, my son. I’d hate to believe that my only heir has been brainwashed by the enemy. That he’s in need of being corrected,” the king interrupted, leaning forward in the throne.

Yuri’s eyes widened. He’d heard of ‘correcting’. In fact, Yuri had once had a maid who had been kind to him who had ‘needed’ correcting and she had come back almost robotic. Yuri’s mouth snapped shut. “No, father. You’re right. I’m just tired after having been… Away so long.”

“Of course,” the king nodded knowingly. “Such an ordeal must have been tiring. Guards! Escort the prince back to his room and don’t let him out of your sight, in case he needs anything.”

Yuri narrowed his eyes as he was escorted away by two guards. He briefly entertained the idea of subduing them and escaping, but he pushed that thought away as they arrived in his room. When the guards went to follow him in, he stopped.

“Seriously? I haven’t been here in months and you’re going to crowd me? I think just staying outside might be enough, don’t you?” Yuri narrowed his eyes at the guards.

The guards looked at each other, but ultimately decided to stand guard right outside the doors. Yuri looked around his lavish bedroom and sighed, knowing that no matter how warm his blankets, he’d be cold that night without the pile of children to cuddle into. Everything here seemed so cold, so impersonal. He missed Home.

Speaking of which, Yuri went to the balcony of his room and looked down, thinking. There was actually quite a bit of hand and foot holds going down the side of the palace, and he was only on the third story. There was a good chance he could make the climb without problem, especially now that he had helped explore deeper tunnels in the mine to see if there was a back escape route to Home. The side of the palace looked like child’s play compared to some of the tunnels he had traversed. Biting his lip, he wished they had finished that exploration before Home was attacked.

Settling on his entirely too large bed, Yuri waited for night fall, after dinner that he barely ate half of. Once he was certain that no one was going to try and walk in on his virtual house arrest, Yuri scaled the wall and escaped his room, heading towards another prison. Sneaking in, Yuri wandered down the rows of cells until he came upon the solitary confinement area. Frowning, he sighed. Of course they had stuck Beka in solitary confinement. They couldn’t risk the people behind these bars being loyal to him.

Narrowly avoiding being caught by a guard on patrol, Yuri peeked through the slots in the doors until he found Beka. The usually stoic man was curled over, sitting on the bed and Yuri could already see bruises that hadn’t been there previously. He steeled himself and knocked on the door twice.

When there was no answer, he knocked twice more. “Food service.”

There was silence still for a few more moments before Otabek’s voice called out to him. “It’s like you think I won’t recognize the voice of my second in command.”

Yuri smirked. “Fair enough, but I did bring you food,” Yuri replied and stuck the dinner he hadn’t finished through the slot. After a soft groan and some shuffling, Yuri felt the package pulled from his hand.

“Thank you, your highness,” Otabek replied.

“Don’t call me that. For you, I’m just Yuri, I’m just the same kid I was in Home. Or you could call me Yura,” Yuri wrinkled his nose in disgust at the honorific.

There was a soft snort and Yuri swore he could hear Otabek slide down the other side of the door, so Yuri followed suit. If not for the heavy door between them, they’d be sitting back to back as they had countless times before. “Why do I feel like you aren’t supposed to be here, Yuri?”

Yuri laughed. “Because you know me better than anyone and you know I don’t listen very well.”

“You always listened to me just fine,” Otabek shot back.

“Yeah, well, I like you,” Yuri crossed his arms. “My father is a prick.”

“I’d say…” Otabek muttered and there was another muted, pained groan. “Your soldier buddies don’t hold back, huh?”

“They aren’t my buddies,” Yuri said fiercely. “I tried to argue for your release but… My father wouldn’t listen. Technically right now I’m under house arrest. There are at least two guards posted outside my bedroom door at all times.”

“Yura…” Otabek’s tone was one of gentle warning, so Yuri scoffed loud enough to cut him off, despite the fact that Otabek using such an affectionate form of his name made him shiver with happiness.

“Relax, no one knows I’m gone. I scaled the wall down,” Yuri said with a roll of his eyes.

“Ah,” Otabek replied. “You’ve gotten good at that.”

“It was a cakewalk,” Yuri grinned. “Anyway, I’m going to get you out of here.”

“How? I thought your father wouldn’t listen,” Otabek asked.

“Well, there should be a guy with keys around here somewhere,” Yuri shrugged. “I’ll just go… Acquire them.”

“No,” Otabek said so softly that Yuri almost didn’t hear it.

“What do you mean, no?” Yuri frowned.

“They broke a couple of my ribs, Yura. I can’t run,” Otabek said quietly. “I’ll never make it out.”

Yuri clenched his teeth together. “Did they now?”

“Yes,” Otabek sighed. “And you can’t take me to Home. You are needed here now and if you leave again…”

Yuri squeezed his eyes shut and thudded his head against the door. “They know where Home is now. They’ll just keep coming for me again and again.”

The strained silence was more than confirmation. After a few moments, Otabek spoke again. “I’ll be alright. They can’t break me.”

Yuri bit his lip. “I know. That’s what I’m worried about, because they will try. And what will happen to Home without either of us?”

Yuri could hear the small smile in Otabek’s voice. “Despite what Momma says, he will step up to do what’s necessary when I don’t return. That’s just the kind of person he is.”

Yuri nodded, knowing it was true. “I’m sorry you’re stuck here.”

“Don’t be,” Otabek replied. “I knew I shouldn’t have escorted you, but I didn’t want to lose you that soon.”

Yuri opened his mouth to reply, but he could hear footsteps approaching. “Quick, give me back the packaging so the guards don’t find it. I have to go before they catch me.”

Otabek shuffled the the packaging back through the slot and met Yuri’s eyes as the blonde took it. “Be careful out there, Yura. Home still needs you.”

“I could say the same to you,” Yuri whispered and then glanced over his shoulder as the footsteps drew closer. “I’ll come back and see you as soon as I can sneak away again. If nothing else, I don’t want you to be alone.”

Otabek looked surprised for a moment before he opened his mouth to speak, but Yuri was looking over his shoulder again, the light of a torch now visible. Without turning back he whispered, “wait for me.” before he was gone, leaving Otabek in his cell alone again.


	5. Chapter 5

Days turned into weeks and neither Yuri’s or Otabek’s situations seemed to be getting any better. At this point, Yuri was sure that his father was as equally determined to keep him locked up until his inevitable political marriage as he was to slowly kill Otabek with beatings.

On a night like everyone before it since Otabek had been thrown in jail, Yuri found himself sitting on opposite sides of the cell door to Otabek. He had been in worse shape than ever tonight and Yuri was beginning to worry that Otabek’s unbreakable spirit might get him killed.

“Beka,” Yuri whispered.

Otabek coughed slightly before he was muttering in response. “Yura.”

Yuri felt his heart pulling as the man hailed as hero of the people coughed weakly from the ministrations of the palace soldiers.

“Haven’t knelt yet?” He finally asked.

“Probably wouldn’t still be here if I had,” Otabek replied.

Yuri pursed his lips. Otabek had confessed about a week ago that he was beaten every day because the king had demanded it be repeated until Otabek knelt before him and pledged loyalty to the crown. As of now, Otabek still stood tall through everything.

“I don’t want them to kill you,” Yuri said so quietly that it was barely audible.

Otabek was silent for several moments before he spoke carefully. “I would give a lot to feel you sitting against me right now like we used to.”

Yuri felt tears well in his eyes at the confession before he blinked them away harshly. “I want that, too.”

“Yura, I-” Otabek started, but he fell quiet.

Yuri let him sit for a while before he leaned his head against the door. “Let me get you out of here.”

Otabek coughed again. “You can’t.”

Yuri nodded. “I know. I just… Wish I could.”

“I know,” Otabek whispered back. “Me too.”

As the usual footsteps echoed down the hallway, marking Yuri’s imminent departure, Otabek struggled to his feet to meet Yuri’s eyes, handing back the wrappings of the food that Yuri continued to bring him every night.

He had said the same thing every night as he had the first and Yuri had responded the same way usually, but tonight Otabek held Yuri’s gaze a little longer than usual, and he spoke in a softer tone than Yuri had ever heard.

“Be careful out there, Yura. I still need you.”

Yuri’s mouth fell open and he was at a loss for words. The one little change stalling out his mind. Otabek’s eyes shot over Yuri’s shoulder and he spoke again. “Go, you’ll be caught.”

Before Yuri could even register it, his limbs had carried him back to his room. As he sat on his bed, he blinked back tears of happiness. If he wasn’t crazy, what Otabek had said had sounded an awful lot like a confession and Yuri found that it didn’t bother him in the slightest.

In fact, it warmed his heart and made his nerves tingle with happiness. Thinking back Yuri couldn’t pinpoint the moment when his feelings for Otabek had changed from a form of hero worship to a true and genuine love, but it had sprouted at some point during his time in Home. He smiled to himself as he flopped over on his bed. Tomorrow, he resolved. Tomorrow he would tell Otabek how he felt. And then he would figure out how to save him.

``~`**`~``

Yuri awoke to a the sound of construction outside his window. When he went out on the balcony to investigate, there was a platform being constructed on the large lawn outside. Despite the bad feeling rising in his chest, Yuri calmly awaited his breakfast being dropped off as it had been since he had been confined to his room.

When the maid came, he tried to seem disinterested. “What are they building outside?”

The maid looked surprised by the question. “You don’t know, your highness? That dastardly Otabek Altin is slated to be beheaded today.”

Yuri swallowed thickly as his bad feeling exploded to full blown fear gripping his heart. “I-is that so? Don’t… Don’t you think that’s an odd spot to hold a-a...?”

He couldn’t get the word out, but the maid seemed to understand him just fine. “It is odd. I suppose the king didn’t want those street scum to try anything.”

Yuri nodded weakly as the maid left. He knew that wasn’t why the execution was being held on the lawn. No, that particular spot was chosen to send him a message. His father was sending him a message, _don’t cross me. You’re more disposable than you believed. It doesn’t matter what you want, I will control you._

Yuri cried. He cried for longer than he ever had before, sobbing silently into his pillow, thinking of what he would be forced to watch within a few hours, if the progress of the execution stand didn’t slow. And then, with his eyes screaming in pain from all the tears and his nose stuffed, the world became crystal clear. If Otabek was to be executed, then he just had to stop it. If his father wanted to kill his spirit, then he would just have to stand and say as loud as he could, _I will not be broken_ , just as Otabek had.

Walking out on the balcony, he easily spotted what he had been looking for. Just outside of the walls in the part of the market closest to the palace, Sara, Mickey and Emil were begging. Grinning, he waved frantically for their attention until one of them happened to look in his direction.

Once they were looking at him, he motioned for them to wait as he ran back into his room and began to write quickly.

_Sara, Mickey, Emil-Bring this letter to Momma._

_I’m locked in a room, unable to leave. Beka is being executed today. Turn out for the People’s Protector. Protest the death of the Lord of Home. Stand behind me as I put an end to the tyranny of this monarchy. Storm the gates._

_Forever yours,_

_Yurio_

_Crown Prince Yuri Plisetsky_

_The second in command of Otabek Altin_

Pushing the note into a small golden box, he threw it as hard as he could in the children’s direction. It fell a little bit short, but they found it quickly enough. Sara looked back at him and waved in response and the children ran off. Yuri took a deep breath as he sunk into a plush chair. Now all he could do was hope that Yuuri would show up.

``~`**`~``

Four hours later, the platform was done. Yuri stood on his balcony, watching as Otabek was led out, his state even worse than Yuri had been able to tell through the cell door. Once he was standing on the podium, refusing to kneel even there, Yuri turned his eyes to the gates. Just outside stood more people than he could have hoped for, Yuuri standing front and center. He gave them a nod and then flipped over the balcony to climb down the wall as he had so many times before.

There was a collective gasp from the officials present for the execution, but who could really say if it was because the Crown Prince was scaling the side of the palace or if it was because as soon as Yuri had given the signal, the mass of people outside the gates all began shouting and pushing. Pushing until the gates gave way and they all flooded in, surrounding the platform at the same time that Yuri climbed up.

“Drop the axe!” Yuri commanded the executioner, who looked helplessly to where the king was sitting, high on his own balcony.

Yuri saw the king slowly shake his head and then make a motion to go through with the execution. When the executioner turned, Yuri sprung into action. He threw himself between them, plastering himself to Otabek’s body.

“What are you doing?” Otabek hissed.

Yuri reached out and placed an hand on Otabek’s cheek. “I wanted to tell you I love you,” he said softly before he bracketed Otabek in his arms and turned his head to glare at his father and spoke loudly, authoritatively, as he had been taught all his life. “This is where I, Crown Prince Yuri, stand! I stand on the side of justice! I stand on the side of what is right! I stand with the people of this country behind me. I won’t let you let you kill this man, I won’t let you kill the Lord of Home, the protector of the people. I will fight you will every fiber of my being to save Otabek Altin. If you still insist on killing him, you will have to cut through me first, in front of every one of these witnesses! Despite how you’ve seen me my entire life, father, I am far from useless. I am not just a pretty face to be married off so you can have the son you always wanted to rule this country. I will take the throne and I will be a better king than you ever were. I will take care of our people like you didn’t,” turning to the crowd, he bellowed. “Are you with me?”

The responding roar was all the answer he needed. As the crowd continued to chant both his name and Otabek’s he turned his eyes back to his father. He could see the rage from here, but he motioned for the executioner to stand down.

Yuri took a deep breath and stepped away from Otabek now that he was safe. “I am ready to marry,” he started. “As per our laws, when the oldest heir to the throne marries, the throne is passed to him. I am prepared to step into those shoes. I will be king, and my spouse will be this man,” Yuri pointed at Otabek. A silence had fallen over the crowd as he had begun to speak again, but now there were soft murmurs running through the crowd. Turning his head, Yuri reached out to Yuuri and motioned for the brunette to step up onto the platform with him. Hesitantly, he did. “And I appoint this man as my most trusted advisor. Is there objection?”

The king stood, enraged. “My son cannot marry a common thief!” He shouted.

The officials that were still scattered around were also all muttering objections. “How could this man benefit the country?” One called out.

Yuri raised his eyebrows at the man. “I’m sure you have all heard that he has been in the dungeon for weeks now. His only terms of release was kneeling before the king and swearing loyalty. It’s clear he never did, is it not? A man that sticks to his convictions despite all odds is something that would be of benefit, don’t you think?”

Otabek stepped forward and took hold of Yuri’s arm. “What are you saying?” He hissed out.

Yuri turned to Otabek and bit his lip. “Please, Beka, trust me.”

Otabek seemed to struggle for a few moments before he sighed. “I do trust you, but I can’t do this, I can’t marry you. This isn’t who I am. My people are outside these walls and yours are here and I can’t betray mine.”

Yuri furrowed his brow. “They’re our people, Beka. All of them.”

“I… I know that, but this life, your life… It’s not mine, Yura. You know that,” Otabek whispered. Yuri frowned for a few moments before he steeled his face. Otabek released his arm and turned away. “I’m sorry.”

As Otabek went to walk away, he was intercepted by Yuuri. “Beka. I’m glad you’re still with us,” he said softly. “But I think you shouldn’t walk away from here just yet.”

“Momma, please let me through,” Otabek muttered.

“Ask him if he’s asking you for something political only,” Yuuri replied and crossed his arms.

“I don’t....” Beka frowned, but Yuri called from behind them. “With having seen what you’ve seen, been where you’ve been, you could do more than any of us with the position of power I’m offering you.”

Otabek paused and turned back to him. “Don’t give me back my own words.”

“Tell me I’m wrong,” Yuri replied.

Otabek opened his mouth and then sighed. “You’re not wrong.”

“Help me, Beka. Help me make Home everywhere,” Yuri said softly.

Otabek walked back over to Yuri and looked into his eyes seriously. “Are you asking me to marry you for the country or are you asking me to marry you because you want me?”

Yuri tilted his head and thought for a few moments. “Couldn’t it be both?”

Otabek narrowed his eyes. “What does that mean?”

“I wasn’t kidding when I said I love you,” Yuri muttered, breaking eye contact and studying the ground as his cheeks tinged pink just slightly.

Otabek’s mouth opened ever so slightly before he surged forward, taking Yuri’s face in his hands as he pressed his lips to the blonde’s, kissing him breathless. When they pulled apart, Otabek smiled just a bit. “I accept your proposal. I love you, too.”

Yuri’s face broke out into a wide grin. “You do?”

Otabek nodded solemnly and then slowly, he sank to his knees, looking up at Yuri as he did. “Here I kneel before the king,” he whispered. “Swearing my loyalty forever more.”

Yuri’s eyes widened ever so slightly before he reached out. “Stand at my side as my equal, Beka.” When Otabek was standing again, Yuri turned back to the crowd. “Does anyone else object to this union?”

There was a silence over the crowd for a few moments before the king’s voice broke the lull. “I won’t allow this to happen!”

One of the officials turned to the king. “My apologies, Sire, but for this matter you do not have sway. The young prince is right, as per our laws, as long as you suggested his eligibility for marriage you are no longer allowed to stop the proceedings. This is a set of checks and balances put in place to allow for the continued growth of the country and you sent word of the Prince Yuri’s eligibility the day he turned 18. This is out of your hands, your Majesty, and it does seem as though the people are behind this union. I stand with the prince on this matter.”

The king was seething, but more and more of the officials emerged from the crowd to stand with Yuri and Otabek on the podium. Otabek stepped a little bit closer to Yuri and took is hand while Yuuri stood just to their left. The crowd cheered at the turn of events.

Softly, Yuri whispered. “I’m not so useless after all, am I, Father?”

Otabek squeezed Yuri’s hand. “You are the furthest thing from useless.”

Yuri glanced at him in surprise and then grinned. “We have a lot of work to do, Beka. Are you ready?”

Otabek nodded seriously. “As long as I can stay by your side.”

Yuri blushed and then leaned in to kissed Otabek again, deeply, with all the love he had in his heart. This was their country and it was their Home. It was Home for everyone and even if it would take a lot of effort, Yuri and Otabek would take care of it’s people with everything they had.


End file.
